The Process
by rajlez33
Summary: After Alex and Maggie break up, Alex devotes herself completely to the DEO and keeping Kara safe. What she doesn't realize is that her friend Sam has always loved her.


**Alright, few things before we start. There is no Reign and no Legion. Midvale episode and crossover happened, Christmas party was before break up, but let's say that Maggie wasn't here because she had a shift, but Eliza was there! Winn made Alex new suit to cheer her up (it worked for a while) and Alex had an opportunity to babysit Ruby while being engaged to Maggie (no injuries etc. she just had a day off)**

 **The story starts few weeks after crossover (let's say 3)**

 **It's a prompt from Juliet Mercado on AO3**

 **Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 1**

SAM's POV

Sam enters the Noonan's and looks around, earlier that day Kara called and invited her for lunch, saying that it is an attempt on getting Alex out of her lab. That information surprised Sam, she knew that Alex is more than a field FBI agent, viz badass FBI agent and now she works in a lab too? If she could crush on Alex even more...

She shakes her head slightly, it's not time nor place to think about her feelings for Alex, she shouldn't think about them at all. Not much time has passed since Alex broke off her engagement, not that agent being in relationship stopped her crush from developing into something more. She squeezes bridge of her nose and looks around the room again, finally spotting Kara and Lena sitting at the table, no sign of Alex.

Walking closer to the table, she tries to hide her disappointment before one of her friends notices her, if she had to bet, she'd say it would be Kara, even if she's sitting with her back to the entrance, it's like she has sixth sense, always knowing when someone approaches and who is it. A memory of Ruby's attempts at scaring Kara come to her mind and make her smile and it's the smile that Kara sees when she turns around to greet her.

„Kara, Lena" - she says as a greeting while pulling out the chair - „I hope I'm not too late"

"Hello, Sam. No, we are still waiting for our dear agent." - says Lena and directs her next words to Kara - „She is joining us today, right?"

Hearing the question, she looks at Kara, who frowns and mumbles under breath - „She better be" - before stabbing sticky bun with a fork, while Sam registers what Kara said - there is a chance that Alex will join them. Still, this version of Kara is... different.

Lena nudges Sam's leg under the table, forcing her to exchange amused looks before Lena asks - „Or what?"

Kara looks up from her sticky bun with confusion written all over her face

Sam chuckles - „What will you do to Alex if she doesn't show up?" - Kara takes another piece of sticky bun into her mouth, so Sam continues - „Forgive me Kara, but I can't imagine you doing something even a little evil."

Kara looks at her with slightly widened eyes, as if she's remembering something, then she swallows and sits straighter, holding hands on the table, between her torso and plate before she smiles - „If she doesn't come, I'm stopping being patient and nice."

„Being nice, I can believe, but one of the first and most commonly repeated things I heard at CatCo is that you have the patience of the saint. Are you even able to do that?" - says Lena before sipping her coffee.

„Can she do what?" - asks a new voice, one they all know very well. With almost shouted 'Alex' Kara stands up and hugs her sister, who is startled by that but hugs back - „What did I miss?"

„Kara was saying that if you didn't show up she'd stop being nice." - Sam says with a smile, wishing she could express her happiness at Alex being here in a similar manner to Kara, maybe with a little bit more kissing. She missed both sisters, Alex more for obvious reason and because she was seeing Kara from time to time at CatCo or L-Corp, but she and Lena hadn't spent time with them properly for... well before the break-up. Then the Danvers' went back to their childhood home and when they came back to National City, they left again, as some friends of theirs were getting married. When they came back again, Alex had few bruises, many of them on her forearms, but neither sister wanted to explain what happened.

She focuses back just in time to see sisters sitting down, Alex squeezing Kara's shoulder while saying - „I am here, no need to go all ballistic on me, Kara."

„Oh no agent, are you afraid of your little sister?" - Lena teases Alex and Sam wants to kick her boss in a shin, but Alex just looks at her until the waitress brings Sam's and her food, it seems Kara and Lena ordered for them earlier. Then Alex thanks the girl and, with a small smile, shakes her head at Lena, before drinking whatever she has in the cup.

At this moment Kara exhales loudly, changing the topic - „Anyway, why were you late?'

„There has been the last second call from Sara and I couldn't leave Winn to deal with that." - Alex says taking a piece of food in her mouth. Both Sam and Lena stay silent, eating, watching the exchange between Danvers.

„Sara? As Sara Lance?" - Kara seems to be surprised by that, before grinning widely and Sam can't help but be... intrigued by this Sara Lance.

Alex sighs and looks at all of them before locking her gaze on her sister - „Yes Kara, the one and only."

"Oh? I didn't know you have stayed in touch." - it's clear she has an ulterior motive, at least it's clear for Sam and Lena, but it seems Alex is oblivious to it, nodding and concentrating on the food instead - "What did she want? Do they need help?" - it's said with concern in Kara's voice, to which Alex immediately reacts

"No, they are as fine as they can be. That's what she said every time we spoke anyway" - Alex shrugs and continues - "We are organizing technology exchange, theirs is more advanced but ours is prepared for..." - at this moment she pauses and looks at Sam and Lena, as if remembering they are here - "for different obstacles" - then, smiling sheepishly she glances at Lena, before directing her gaze to Sam - "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't speak about this at all."

"It's alright Alex." - Sam is quick to reassure her, covering Alex's hand with her own - "It's obvious you can't share many things about your job." - she can feel herself squeezing Alex's hand while she internally yells at herself to stop, especially when Lena looks at her with knowing smirk and raised an eyebrow.

Yes, Lena knows about her feelings for Alex. She cornered Sam a few days after Christmas party and made her spill everything. Summarising Sam's words by saying that she has good taste, telling the story of her first meeting with the agent.

"Thanks." - says Alex and Sam is finally able to take her hand away. She's sure she is blushing, trying to hide it she turns her head to Kara, who looks at Sam with, what Sam thinks is, approval, a glint of mischief appears in her eyes when she directs them at Alex

"Every time you spoke?" - Kara asks, leaning on hand - "How many times?"

Sam can see Alex blinking, studying Kara for a moment before answering - "Three times, why?" - but Kara says nothing, just shakes her head, holding back a laugh as if Alex said something funny

"Three times huh?" - she says, grinning and raising three fingers up, looking at Alex intensively. For Sam, it seems like Kara wants Alex to understand something and she does.

Alex reacts by rolling her eyes and groaning - "Kara" - before pinching the bridge of her nose and as a result, hiding part of her face from them, while Kara just laughs

Sam and Lena exchange confused looks, neither of them knowing what made Kara laugh or why Alex is so flustered, after a while Lena speaks - "So, agent... who is that Sara Lance?" - and this is how Sam knows Lena asks the question for her sake - "Neither of you mentioned her before."

But it's Kara who speaks - "She's a friend from another ti-" - Kara stops and her eyes widen comically when Alex looks at her with a pointed look

"Town. And Kara knows her longer, I met her at the wedding and we figured out we work in similar fields." - once more she shrugs - "That's basically the whole story." - the strange and worrying thing for Sam is that Kara snorts before agreeing with Alex.

For the next few minutes they sit in silence, eating, then Kara asks about Ruby. It's the first time she does that, not because Kara is not curious about her daughter, no. It's because Alex always beats her to it. Today though she is silent, not looking at any of them anymore, playing with last bits of food. Just now Sam notices how tired she looks, dark circles under her eyes, her skin slightly paler than usual and is that a cut on side of her neck? She can feel herself frowning while answering Kara's question, saying how excited Ruby is because her team is one victory away from getting into the next stage of the tournament. But even that doesn't catch Alex's attention. She's opening her mouth to ask Alex if everything is okay, as okay as it might be after breaking up the engagement, but it's the moment Alex's phone rings.

Alex takes it out of her pocket and stands up while looking at it - "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Alex!" - says, almost shouts Kara and Sam is unsure it's because she irritated, worried or maybe tired of her sister's behaviour.

"It's the lab Kara, it can't wait." - with those words, she leaves and three of them can see her riding away on her bike.

She and Lena turn back to Kara, who looks out of the window as if she still could see Alex's movements, and now Sam is sure the main emotion Kara feels is the worry.

"Is she alright?" - Lena asks the question Sam wished she got the chance to ask just a minute earlier

"She..." - Kara frowns, moving the hand through her tied locks - "She is-" - she's cut by Lena's phone, who looks apologetic and answers the call before claiming that she has to go too. They bid her farewell and this time it's Sam who speaks

"She is what?"

Kara looks at her, probably trying to find the right words to explain - "She's doing better than I thought she would, given the circumstances." - Kara sighs and Sam feels like there is something more she wants to say, but doesn't, so she decides to put a little pressure on younger Danvers

"But?" - when Kara looks at her, trying and failing to hide that there is something more, Sam knows she got her - "Come on Kara, Lena had to go, but we are worried about Alex too." - oh, Kara has no idea how worried Sam is - "I know there is something wrong, I can see it, even if I hadn't spoken to her in weeks." - Kara glances away from her, clenching jaw and Sam decides to pull out bigger guns - "Ruby hadn't either, she misses her." - she can see Kara's resolve faltering, her expression going soft at the mention of Sam's daughter, both Danvers sisters have soft spot for her - "So tell me, what's wrong with Alex?"

Finally, Kara sighs once more and starts speaking - "She's still dealing with the break-up and reason of it" - Sam nods - "But she's doing it in the purest Alex way, meaning she is not dealing with it at all."

"Now I'm confused." - she wants to ask what was the reason behind Alex and Maggie breaking up, they seemed to be a good match, but she knows it's not her place, not now at least.

Kara let's out a bitter laugh - "Right?" - and then continues - "Alex, she's avoiding the subject, throwing herself into work instead."

"She looks tired..." - Sam admits absently looking at her hand and then glancing back at Kara - "But you just said she is doing better."

Kara exhales through her nose, playing with a napkin - "Yes, better than I thought she would." - she lets go of the napkin and interlaces her fingers - "Still, all she does is work, if she is not out on the field, she is in the lab, if she is not in the lab, she is training, if she is not training, she works with new recruits, checks on prisoners, makes deals with Sara and I don't know who else, and those are things I know about." - Kara pauses, looks at Sam, giving her time to register what she just said - "I even don't know if she has been at home at some point in the last week. I'd say no." - Kara shrugs helplessly

"I see." - Sam responds slowly, it's a lot to take in and now she can understand why Alex has been absent from her and Ruby's life lately. Everything Kara said makes her more worried about the agent. If she pushes herself so hard, how long it will take till she makes a mistake? Remembering the cut on Alex's neck, she realizes that she could have made the mistake already, few millimetres to the side and... Sam shakes her head, not wanting to think about that, deciding to ask Kara about something - "What you thought would be her reaction?" - when the question settles in, Kara looks embarrassed and it makes Sam think, then the realization hits her - "You thought she would drink."

"What? How did you?" - asks surprised Kara and it makes Sam chuckle a bit

"It wasn't that hard. When she called you that day, before leaving, you said Alex was at the bar and well..." - Sam makes an undefined move with her hand, not knowing what else to say

Nodding Kara says - "Yes, she even said that I was right, that if something like this happened, she would." - Sam wants to ask when and why they have been talking about this kind of stuff, but Kara shakes her head, stopping Sam's question - "That day at the bar, she once more said I was right. So I took her back to Midvale and it seemed to help, a little, then there was the wedding..." - Kara pauses and sighs, adjusting her glasses position - "I thought Sara helped her too" - again, mention of that Sara, Sam doesn't like the uneasy feeling in her stomach every time she hears the name in Alex's context - "but since we came back, as you now know, all she does is work. And I have no idea how to help her." - Kara takes a breath - "Only thing I know is that I can't do this alone, but she doesn't want to talk to anyone. It thought that maybe lunch with you.. and Lena, mentioning Ruby would help, but..."

"It didn't."

Kara shakes her head - "No. And Alex really cares about Ruby."

"I know." - she really does, that's why Alex's indifference about the tournament is so concerning - "Maybe she just needs time?" - she asks, with no certainty behind the question

"Of course she needs time, I can give her time, or rather I could. If she would stop throwing herself between Supergirl and bullets." - it's said angrily, clearly, Kara is losing patience with Alex, at least in that context.

Sam on her part can feel her heart beating faster, fear spreading through her body, between Supergirl and bullets? But... - "But isn't Supergirl bulletproof?"

"Yes!" - Kara shouts, causing gazes of other patrons to be directed at them for a short while - "And every time I point that to Alex, she just says it's instinct!"

"Her instinct tells her to jump in front of 'Girl of Steel' to shield her from bullets with her own body?" - Kara nods and the uneasy feeling in Sam's stomach comes but with double force. Is Alex really acting so reckless in her job? She closes her fist, gripping material of her pants - "I didn't know Alex works with Supergirl so closely."

Kara hesitates for a moment as if she already said something she shouldn't - "Yes, it sometimes happens."

Sam opens her mouth to speak again, when both of their phones rings, indicating the end of their breaks

"Kara?" - younger Danvers stops collecting her things and looks at her - "I... and Ruby, we care about Alex too. We will figure something out, I promise."

Kara smiles at her - "I know. I know Sam." - and hugs Sam with one hand before walking out.

-AR-

Sam's first opportunity after the lunch to talk to Alex happens three days later. Ruby is at her friend's house and Sam knows Alex is home. She might have suggested Kara to tell her when it's gonna happen and Kara happily compiled. Sam is almost sure she just forced Alex to go home, it seems like something younger Danvers would do.

No matter the reason, she is now standing in front of Alex's door, the box of pizza in hands, trying to gather the courage to knock. And she knows it's stupid. Why is she nervous? It's just Alex. Of course... Alex who she has feelings for since most of her stay in National City. Sam can say with certainty that she started crushing on the woman the day Ruby bumped into her and Alex was so calm and nice about it... Exactly! Alex has always been nice, calm and gave Sam, as well as Ruby, sense of security. Why is she nervous now then?

While rolling eyes at herself she knocks at the door, after which she is able to hear (barely) Alex's sigh. Sam subconsciously notices that she has to wait for the door to open slightly longer than usual. When it finally happens she can see how Alex's annoyed expression morphs into surprise, Sam hopes it's a positive surprise.

"Sam?" - Alex says it as if she couldn't believe Sam is really here - "What are you doing here?"

Feeling her confidence grow, she smiles teasingly and speaks - "Hello to you too Alex."

"Oh! oh, of course. Sorry." - Alex smiles at her sheepishly, leaning on the door - "Hey Sam."

"May I come in? I bring food." - she says, raising box of pizza as well as her eyebrows, causing Alex to chuckle

"Yes, yes, of course, come in." - she opens the door wider and moves out of the way, letting Sam enter.

The first thing she is able to notice while walking to put the box down, are multiple folders laying on the coffee table near the couch, to be honest, the couch is covered in various papers and folders too.

Alex, noticing at what Sam is looking, rushes to say - "Sorry, I'm going to quickly clean it up."

Sam nods at Alex's words - "What were you doing anyway? This load of paperwork could oppose what I need to deal with at L-Corp." - seeing the mess is quite amusing, especially remembering how collected Alex usually is.

"Well... I was looking through several past cases, I am thinking about a new way of cataloguing them." - Sam frowns, watching Alex, wondering if her eyes play a trick on her or if she's limping - "I also had an idea, ideas actually, for future research and something I'm already working on in the lab." - she stands straight, holding folders in hands and looking at Sam - "but I can't tell you what it is."

Sam's only response is a nod, acknowledging the words and barely noticing Alex's apologetic expression, focusing instead on agent's movements, now being certain that she's limping, she speaks when Alex cleans last folders and pizza and plates are placed on the table

"Alex?" - when she looks at Sam, standing near her bed, with hands on hips, looking all powerful, Sam has to clear her throat before continuing, feeling her cheeks growing hot - "Why are you limping?"

Alex, rubbing back of her neck in embarrassment, walks to the couch, patting spot next to her, urging Sam to sit and she compiles and turns to Alex, looking expectantly at her, before she speaks - "I, as usual, can't say too much" - sighing, Sam nods, understanding why it's this way, but it's still infuriating - "I, along with my team, were chasing a suspect in the city centre, at some moment he, she.." - scrounging nose Alex thinks about it for a while - "they decided to escape to the roof. I kept following them to the building's edge" - Sam has a feeling where this story leads, but she keeps listening - "When they jumped to the other building, I jumped after them." - Alex takes a deep breath - "But instead of landing on the roof I ended up hanging on the edge and I supposedly pulled a muscle while pulling myself up and charging at the suspect."

The story, the way Alex speaks about it as if nothing happened, makes her angry and scared, of course, Alex sits right there, next to Sam but, still... she.. - "You jumped from the building?"

Alex winces at her tone, it's, what Ruby calls, her mom-tone, she can't help it, she is just so worried about Alex - "Yes." - Yes? It's really what Alex says now? - "But catching bad guys is my job."

"I know it's your job Alex." - she says through clenched teeth - "Do you have to jump off the buildings though?" - she quickly adds - "I know it wasn't the first time."

"Yeah" - Alex smiles as if reviving fond memory - "This time it was spur of the moment decision, we couldn't let them escape."

She nods - "I can understand that but.." - she takes one of Alex's hands between hers and squeezes - "but, can you be more careful in the future?" - she sees Alex swallowing, looking between their clasped hands and Sam's face - "I worry about you." - realizing what she just said, when Alex's eyes lock in hers, Sam quickly adds - "so does Ruby. We all care about you."

Alex smiles squeezing her hand back - "Alright" - Sam let's go of her hand after hearing that - "You need to know that if I started falling Supergirl would catch me."

"How can you know that? Maybe she was rescuing someone at the moment." - Sam knows by now that Alex's faith in Supergirl cannot be broken or even bent but this might be taking that faith too far

"No, she was helping us."

This makes Sam's blood boil - "She was there?" - seeing Alex nod, Sam stands up, needing space between them - "And you jumped?" - she is pacing in front of TV now, Alex reaches out for her, still sitting on the couch - "While she was there? Couldn't she fly you to the other building? Or even better: couldn't _she_ catch the suspect?"

Now she stands with hands on her hips, furious at Alex - "I- she- Sam, it's complicated." - the agent leans into the couch with a defeated sigh.

"Complicated? Then maybe explain to me something less complicated." - she crossed arms on her chest - "Why are you risking your life for Supergirl so much?"

Alex looks away from her, clenching jaw and closing fist on her lap - "It's..."

"If you say complicated, I don't know what I'm going to do."

Looking at her, Alex moves the hand through hair - "No. It's not my place to say." - Sam allows herself to let out a bitter laugh and Alex gets up from the couch, limping a few steps to stand near her - "I'm just trying to protect her." - she says it softly, as if trying to placate Sam, it doesn't work.

"Protect her? You are trying to protect indestructible alien?" - she knows that Supergirl can be harmed, but the chances are slim, much slimmer that threats awaiting a human

Still, Alex decides to point obvious - "She's not indestructible!" - and Sam throws her hands up at that while Alex adds - "And that's not the point at all."

"Really? So what's the point?" - after asking Alex looks at her with that soft and sad expression on her face, the expression that means she can't tell Sam. And Sam, she is so mad at the agent right now, she knows she has to leave before she says something she's going to regret. With that thought, she turns around and takes the coat, before saying - "Ruby has an important match soon, she'd love seeing you there." - while opening the door she adds - "Of course if you survive long enough." - then she leaves, slamming the door behind her, hearing Alex saying her name, trying to stop her. Sam walks away, thinking that she almost succeeded in avoiding unnecessary comments.

-AR-

"So you said that and left, slamming the door?" - asks Lena, sounding amused and surprised

"Yes! And I feel so bad!" - says Sam, hiding face in her hands, while sitting with Lena on the couch in her office, three days after the visit - "I shouldn't have said it, I had no right."

"Well, first of all, I didn't know you had it in you. I know you deal with dozens of unpleasant people every day, but yelling at our dear agent about her life choices?" - Lena smirks reaching out and moves a strand of hair behind Sam's ear - "You really have to love her."

"I do." - her voice cracks - "You know I do." - Sam turns fully to Lena - "But she's so reckless with her own life... aren't you worried?"

"Of course I am, she is one of the not many people I can call friends and great lab partner." - she pauses, thinking about next words - "I don't think I or anyone else besides Kara would react in a similar way, the way you did."

Sam leans on the back of the couch, looking up at the ceiling - "Maybe, but what I'm supposed to do now?"

"Nothing, it's her turn to do something."

Both Lena and Sam turn in direction of the voice, seeing Supergirl floating a few centimetres above the ground with arms crossed over her chest

"Supergirl" - she hears Lena say - "Can we help you?"

"I heard you talking about Alex." - Supergirl lands and walks into the office - "I also know about you earlier chat." - she looks at Sam, who never been so nervous before. Supergirl is known for her warm, sunny-like persona, but this time she's in full serious mode as if she's fighting the villain of the week. Sam tries to start explaining herself but, what's really not surprising, Supergirl is faster than her - "Maybe she will listen to you."

"What?" - Sam can hear her hoarse voice, she clears her throat and tries again - "What do you mean?"

"Alex is a very stubborn woman. It's one of her best qualities and at the same time, one of the worst." - Sam can notice smile growing on Supergirl's face when she speaks about the agent - "She didn't want to listen to me, or Kara Danvers, when we told her she's being unreasonable, making senseless decisions." - Supergirl pauses, looking at the new painting on the wall - "Maybe your reaction is exactly what she needed."

"How could _that_ be what she needs?" - Sam asks because she really has no idea, she's calming down, Lena rubbing her back in soothing circles helps.

Supergirl sighs, rubbing her forehead before answering - "For many, many years all Alex was focusing on was her job and taking care of her sister."

"And you?" - adds Lena

Tilting head to the side Supergirl says - "I think I fit the description I gave huh?" - both Sam and Lena nod, of course, the job - "Last year or so, was better, being with Maggie helped. She has other people too, J'onn, Winn, James, her mother.." - Supergirl frowns - "but they all are connected either to her job or Kara, or both. Maggie was just hers."

"Haven't they met on the crime scene?" - she hears Lena asking and Sam can feel her eyebrows raising, she didn't know that, but... of course, Alex meets her girlfriend on the crime scene

"Yes, yes, they have." - Supergirl chuckles - "but even if Maggie is a detective, her and Alex's work was, is different." - she pauses, putting hands on hips - "The point is, after losing Maggie, Alex returned to her old habits."

"Devoting herself to her job and keeping Kara and you safe?" - asks Sam this time, the talk they're having explains why Alex is doing that now, but not why this need to protect exist in the agent.

"Yes." - Supergirl agrees, floating a few centimetres above ground, again - "And as I said, Alex doesn't want to listen to anyone, she thinks we are exaggerating." - then she mumbles under her breath - "Dummy" - and Sam is, at the same time surprised and not by the amount of affection directed at Alex, hidden in this one word - "She thinks we are trying to make her go easy out of... I don't know, pity? As if.. as if we think her breaking up with Maggie made her weak, vulnerable, unfit to do her job." - while saying that Supergirl was pacing-flying back and forth, but now she stops, looking straight at Sam - "But maybe, just maybe, she will listen to you, someone who isn't as invested as the rest of us."

Isn't as invested? - "What do you mean?" - Sam stands up, does Supergirl really think that she doesn't care about Alex as much as they do? Of course, she is relatively new in the city and in their group but it's not the reason - "You think I care about Alex less than you do?" - while saying that she stomps to Supergirl, who seeing Sam approaching, raised hands in surrender and as a way to placate the woman, even flies back few human steps to not allow Sam to bump into her, what would result in some kind of injury for the woman

"What? No, no, no! Rao! It's absolutely the opposite of what I meant!" - Supergirl says with wide-opened eyes - "By you not being invested I meant you not knowing many of details of her job. Which absolutely is not your fault, I, I mean, Kara and her mother didn't know what Alex is doing for years. So you see it's absolutely Alex's thing to not talk about her job to people she cares about if she has a choice." - is Supergirl rambling? With furrowed brows Sam turns her head to look at Lena, who has a similar expression - "And the fact that you don't know everything and still see that's something is wrong is going to be an advantage, I can feel it!"

"You think so?" - Sam asks, looking back at Supergirl

"I hope so, because if not the last idea I have is locking her in the For-" - Supergirl stops, clenching jaw, visibly mad at herself" - „Locking her up"

„In one of the cells?" - Sam can hear Lena ask

Supergirl shakes her head and then says - "No, it would be a good idea if she didn't know how to escape." - then she frowns, looking out of the window before sighing - "I need to go. For now, give Alex time, maybe until your daughter's game?"

"You know about the tournament?" - the hero doesn't stop surprising her

"I do. Wish her good luck from me and Lena, Sam, have a nice day." - after saying that Supergirl flies away, most probably to fight the crime.

Sam turns to Lena who smiles, getting up - "Supergirl is right." - she walks to Sam and puts hands on her shoulders - "Let's give the agent some time before you yell at her again." - Lena winks at her and starts walking out the office, it's time for her to go to CatCo

"Why you keep calling Alex that?" - she has been wondering about this for some time now

"It fits, doesn't it?" - with that Lena leaves and Sam walks back to the desk, hoping that Supergirl is right.

-AR-

Five days later Sam is standing on the side of the soccer field, in the place designated for players' families. She keeps her hands in pockets, despite having mittens on them. Normally she wouldn't wear them in that weather, but if the game continues for more or less two hours then she's going to do everything she can to not get cold. How can people enjoy doing things in that weather? How Ruby 'mom, I need the second blanket' during summer, enjoys running around the field after a ball? She has no idea, but it makes her daughter happy and if something makes her daughter happy then she is ready to freeze a little. Sam knows it's different for them, all that running and adrenaline is keeping players warm, as well as long-sleeved undershirts placed under their tricots and long leggings under shorts.

It's close to the middle of second half of the game, meaning a little bit more than twenty minutes left and possible play-off when she notices someone approaching her. Turning her head to the right she recognises not-limping Alex, who is holding two cups, one in each mitten-less hand and, what Sam is able to notice when the agent steps closer, split lip. Sam decides that for Alex's sake, she'd better have a good explanation, Sam doesn't want to cause a scene, but if she hears something alongside 'I have split lip because I jumped between Supergirl and some bad guy, who wanted to punch her', she's going to blow.

"Hi Sam." - she says it sheepishly, presenting one of the cups to her, but not looking Sam into eyes, who uses that time to see if there are other injuries, there aren't, at least she can't notice any, but from under Alex's leather jacket sleeve is sticking out sleeve of shirt and parts of it are covered in blood.

Sam takes the cup with one hand, sipping whatever is inside to discover coffee (of course), is she surprised to see Alex here? To be honest when she didn't show up before the game, Sam didn't think she'd show up at all, especially that everyone else was here, Lena, Kara, J'onn, his father, Winn, James, before they had to go back to work, even Eliza called, not to mention how Ruby reacted when Sam told her that Supergirl wished her luck. Actually Ruby didn't believe her at the beginning, Sam had to call Lena to prove she was telling the truth. Still, with all that support, Sam knows Ruby really, really counted on Alex being here. And now she is.

Sam looks at the split lip again, then at the sleeve - "What happened?" - she asks, leaving the choice of the first topic of the conversation with Alex

It's not shocking when she starts with the lip, touching the split with fingers, wincing and then looking at Sam - "We've got new recruits at the beginning of the week. I was leading their martial arts training yesterday, total newbies. One of them succeeded in punching me in the face when I told him to stop."

Sam hums in acknowledgement, unsure what to think. She isn't happy that Alex is injured again, but it seems this time it was simple, not dangerous accident. Sam looks back at the players, from time to time stealing glances at Alex who stands uncertain, once more looking down at her boots

"I'm sorry for being late. I wanted to be on time, I even took a day off to make sure.. - Alex sighs and Sam turns her head to look at Alex, feeling hope, if she took a day off... - "but there was an accident."

"Accident? What happened?" - she scans Alex's body, is she hurt? But she's not limping, cut on the neck is healed, even her skin isn't as pale as it was during lunch back then

"Some drunk teenagers got in the car and started riding around the city, I mean, I guess it's what they have been doing. For a few minutes I was driving behind them until they drove the car into the back of the bus, luckily only the driver was in it and he wasn't injured." - she pauses, moving the hand through hair - "The kids in the car, the boy, driver, has broken legs. The girl, her right shoulder was pierced by part of bus body." - Sam winces at the mental image - "She's fine, they are both fine, but I had to call for ambulance and police." - Alex scoffs - "You know people, they will stand, watch, even record everything, but will they help?"

Sam knows it's a rhetorical question, but she answers anyway - "No, usually not, unless you force them, taking their choice away."

A small smile appears on Alex's face - "Yeah." - but then she frowns again - "Even when paramedics came, the girl was so scared, she asked to not leave her." - Sam is not surprised by that, Alex's presence always makes her feel more secure - "So I didn't until her brother arrived and the police let me go." - Alex looks at Sam pleadingly - "I really wanted to be on time Sam, I am so sorry" - she says and Sam's eyes widen, is she really apologising for helping? Sam thinks while Alex continues - "but I couldn't just leave them. Do you think she will forgive me?"

Sam blinks a few times, not believing in what just happened - "You..." - after leaving the cup on the ground, she walks to Alex, who seems to be scared of approaching woman, trying to move back, but this time Sam is faster and takes Alex's cheeks in her palms, standing closer than she would usually allow herself - "You dummy!" - Alex's eyes widen for a second, hearing the term she usually hears from Kara, leaving Sam's lips. - "You really think that Ruby or I would be mad at you for helping people? I don't know many details but I'm pretty sure you saved their lives." - she squeezes Alex's cheeks a little more - "I'm proud of you and Ruby is going to be too, you being here after all of that, you being here at all, it's what matters to her... and to me." - she adds feeling slightly braver than usually in agent's company, although it doesn't stop a blush spreading on her cheeks, she can feel it

"I- I'm..." - Alex stutters, not knowing what to do or say, causing Sam to smile even more

She moves hands from Alex's face, grabbing her right hand and keeping it between her hands - "It's why you have blood on your sleeve?"

"What?" - Alex pulls right-hand closer to her eyes, resulting in it slipping from between Sam's hands and noticing the blood - "Shit! Sorry." - Sam says nothing, just shakes her head at Alex, she really is still apologising? And Alex seems to get that because now she blushes slightly and says - "Right... so, how's it going?" - she points at the field

"Ruby's team has to win this game, otherwise their opponents qualify to the next round."

Alex nods, a serious expression on her face - "And what's the score?"

Sam is sure that level of pride she feels can be seen from space - "Ruby scored a goal, they are leading 1:0" - Alex smiles brightly at that - "and there are fifteen minutes left of obligatory playing time, but I'm sure the referee is going to add some more."

Alex nods - "Alright, they already won then." - and turns to watch the game, Sam follows her lead, unconsciously stepping closer to Alex. When Ruby notices them five minutes later they are standing side by side and Sam can see how her daughter's demeanour brightens because of Alex's, who waves to Ruby, presence.

They are standing so close that Alex reacts when she shivers, pulling her leather jacket off and presenting it to Sam

"No, Alex, I can't" - but it seems Alex is not listening to her, putting the jacket on her shoulders despite Sam's protests - "Alex.." - Sam sighs - "What about you?"

"I have a thermal shirt underneath, I'll be fine." - she looks at Sam, who is still uncertain about this but hides nose in the collar of the jacket, inhaling Alex's smell - "Really"

Sam blushes, catching what she's doing - "Still, I can't allow you to-"

"Sam-"

"That's why-" - Sam pauses and steps even closer to Alex, feeling a little bit bolder, but still not looking at her while she wraps hands around agent's waist. Only when she feels Alex's hands on her back, she looks up and asks shyly - "Is that okay?"

With her head turned to the field and tucked under Alex's chin, Sam can feel Alex swallowing before hearing - "Yeah... yes. It's okay." - Sam can also hear Alex's beating heart, a sound that calms her, but she thinks it is beating a little bit faster than usual.

They stay like that till the end of the match, when Sam moves away from Alex, preparing to consolidate her daughter, as opposite's team striker scored a goal mere seconds before referee's whistle.

When it sounded everyone moved closer to the field, wanting to be closer to the players. Opposite's team members started yelling and celebrating the draw as it allowed them to move up in competition, while Ruby's team started heading to the locker with their heads down.

Sam's heart breaks when she sees her daughter so defeated, she wants to go to her, but then she feels a hand on her shoulder, keeping her in place. She turns to the person stopping her, to Alex, not understanding why she's doing that, why she is keeping her away from her daughter.

Confusion causes her to not be able to hear what Alex is saying to her with a smile on her face - "What?"

Alex puts hands on Sam's shoulders - "It's offside!" - when she sees that Sam is still not responding, she shakes Sam's shoulders a little and tries again - "Sam! They won!" - she says it while pointing to the linesman.

Sam turns back to the field, feeling Alex's hands slipping from her shoulders to her waist and looks at the linesman. It's true, he's holding a flag up, indicating that opposite team didn't score the goal, something that other parents notice too if happy shouts and yells from both, them and their kids, mean something.

Sam is able to notice her daughter disappearing between her teammates, celebrating the victory before she turns back to Alex.

The same proud smile is adoring Alex's face while she keeps her hands on Sam's waist. There isn't a second of a doubt when Sam raises her hands to Alex's cheeks and uses the hold to bring her face closer to Sam's and kissing her.

Even during the kiss happening, she can tell that both of them are surprised but Alex starts reciprocating. She can feel Alex's hands tightening their hold on her waist, pulling her closer and she gladly allows it, putting her own hands on Alex biceps.

When she squeezes them the kiss stops even more suddenly than it started, women parting but keeping their hold at each other.

Sam opens her mouth to say something, anything, but Alex is faster - "We will talk later." - its said with certainty and with accompanying squeeze of Sam's waist before Alex takes her hands away, forcing Sam to do the same, blush showing on both of their faces.

Sam can only nod when Ruby basically charges at Alex and hugs her, yelling with a big grin on her face - "You came!"

Alex hugs her back, still looking at Sam, who blushes even more and hides face and her grin behind Alex's jacket collar, engulfing herself in Alex's smell, while Alex responds to Ruby - "Of course kiddo, sorry for being late."

"It's fine, you're here." - Ruby squeezes Alex one more time, while her hair gets ruffled by the agent, who also congratulates her at the same time. Next, Ruby turns to her, throwing herself into Sam's opened arms - "Mom! We won!"

"I know honey, I'm so proud of you." - she kisses the top of her daughter's head. In the meantime Alex's phone rings, she looks at the screen and mouths 'It's Kara' to Sam, before walking away and answering.

"Mom, Jen's parents want to take the whole team for ice cream, can I go?" - Ruby asks her - "I'll be back home in three hours max!"

"Yes, yes of course." - it's everything she manages to say before Ruby runs off with 'Cool! Thanks!' leaving her lips.

Sam shakes her head at that and then proceeds to look around, searching for Alex, but she can't find her. It's possible she is still talking to Kara, so she decides to walk around and look for her. The kiss and Alex's reaction to it gives her hope.

Hope that vanishes with every minute she can't find Alex. She starts to wonder if disappearing like that is something Alex would do. After several minutes she gives up and heads to the parking lot, cursing that she hasn't used her car to get here. Now she needs to catch a cab again.

She walks towards one of the cabs when someone grabs her wrist, making her turn around and lose balance, causing her to fall forward. But the person holds her up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to happen." - she hears it being said sheepishly. When she looks up, she sees the person she has been looking for

"Alex, you..." - she pauses, uncertain if she wants to say that or not - "You're here"

Alex brows furrow when she blinks several times - "Yes, of course! Kara got pretty excited when she heard that Ruby's team won." - she stops, not easing her hold on Sam, even tightening it when the realization hits her - "You thought I ran off"

"I- well..." - once again she blushes, really there should be a limit as to how many times a person can blush during a day, especially in the company of certain person - "I couldn't find you anywhere and..."

"And it's the easiest explanation." - she pauses and lets out a little laugh - "To be honest. I started to think the same when I couldn't find you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean. I ended the call and you were nowhere in sight! Nowhere to find... and I got scared that you-"

Sam can feel herself smiling more and more as Alex continues to talk. She bites her lip, still smiling, stepping closer to Alex, so their chests touch, while her right-hand plays with the agent's short hair at the nape of her neck while left moves to her waist

It makes Alex pause, giving Sam the opportunity to speak - "But you found me."

Alex's eyes widen in surprise and move from Sam's eyes to her lips and back - "I- I guess I did." - Sam smile changes into a grin when she notices blush appearing on Alex's face.

She pecks Alex's cheek before speaking - "We were supposed to talk, your place or mine?"

"Maybe yours? That way you won't be able to storm off again" - Alex responds, finishing it by winking when they start walking, Sam's left-hand still on Alex's waist while the agent's arm is wrapped around Sam's shoulders.

Sam lets out a fakely offended gasp and presses a finger in between Alex's ribs earning soft 'ouch!' - "I was worried!"

Alex looks at her and kisses Sam's forehead - "I know"

"You know, for two people before the talk, we are pretty touchy, not that I mind it." - Sam quickly adds, not wanting Alex to misunderstand her. To be honest, she thought she'd be more nervous about the whole situation. But now all she feels is content and peace.

Alex chuckles next to her, rubbing what she can reach of Sam's right arm - "Right? I guess it's because we both want the same thing." - Sam hums in agreement, resting her head on Alex's shoulder - "Now, where is your car?"

"Home, I used a cab and was going to do the same to go back."

Alex stops walking the second Sam finishes speaking - "What? No. No way. I'm driving you home-"

"Okay."

"And I don't want to hear- wait... Okay?" - asks Alex with raised eyebrows, as if she didn't see Sam's agreement coming

Sam chuckles when they again start walking - "You're cute" - now Alex is the one pretending to be offended - "Of course I'd agree to being escorted home by FBI agent."

Alex rubs back of her neck with a free hand - "Ahh yeah... about that... not exactly FBI agent, but I'll explain everything once we are somewhere private."

They stop next to Alex's bike. Not FBI agent? Then who is she? But Sam knows she needs to wait for some answers - "Okay" - answers Sam when Alex gives her a helmet and encouraging smile

"Have you ever rode a bike?" - she asks Sam while positioning herself on the bike

Sam smirks and sits behind Alex - "I have."

"Oh really? Then I don't have to tell you to hold on tight?"

Sam wraps her arms around Alex's waist - "No, but the reminder is always appreciated." - she rests her head against Alex's shoulder blades - "Alex?" - one, long hum is her answer - "I still have your jacket on."

Alex squeezes her hand, placed on agent's stomach - "I know. Keep it. Now, you ready?" - Sam nods and unconsciously tightens her hold on Alex - "Alright, we're going." - with that being said, they drive away from the soccer field

-AR-

"Do you want something to drink?" - asks Sam entering her home and heading to the kitchen, mittens, coat, as well as Alex's jacket, are left by the door - "Maybe a beer?" - not waiting for the answer she takes and gives it to Alex before taking a bottle of wine and pouring some of it into the glass

"Thanks. So, what's first?"

Sam thinks about the question for a moment, sipping the wine slowly, before putting the glass on the table - "I really like you Alex and I want to see where this may lead, but... Ruby, whatever happens between us, it can't hurt her. No matter what, she is my priority."

She stays still, looking at Alex and willing her to understand why she had to say it. In the meantime, Alex leaves her untouched beer on the table too, before placing her hands on Sam's biceps and running comforting patterns with her thumbs

"I know" - she says - "I wouldn't have it any other way." - relief flows through Sam, she expected that kind of answer, after all, it's Alex, but to actually hear it - "For my part, I can promise you that no matter what happens, my attitude toward Ruby won't change. Not that I foresee anything bad happening to us" - she winks playfully before looking to the side for a moment, then turning back to Sam and looking her straight into eyes - "I want this, us, to work. That's why we will do this as slowly as you want, as you and Ruby might need, alright?"

Sam didn't think she could fall for Alex even more, but hearing her say that, caring for her daughter so much... She feels small, unbelieving smile showing on her face and she shakes her head slowly - "You..." - once again that day she grabs Alex and pulls her closer, this time using the front of her shirt. Then, when they are close enough, she kisses Alex.

Kisses her as if trying to convey her gratefulness, affection, all of her feelings to the agent. It causes the kiss to quickly grow heated. Sam's right-hand circling Alex's waist and pulling her c,loser, while left rest on the table, against which she trapped Alex. Soon she has Alex's bottom lip between her teeth and is pulling it, before moving to kiss agent's jaw and neck

"Oh, my... Sam, Sam what happened with going slowly?" - Alex is finally able to ask and Sam, hearing the question, groans in embarrassment and hides face in Alex's neck

"You're just so you." - Sam mumbles, not raising her head, as if it explains anything

"That's... flattering I guess." - Sam can hear Alex say while, she rubs Sam's back - "But there still are things we should talk about."

Sam finally straightens herself and her shirt, noticing smeared lipstick on Alex's neck, but decides to not to tell Alex about it, not yet - "Right, your job."

"My job." - Alex agrees and moves away to snatch the beer and take a sip of it before speaking - "As we established earlier I am not working for FBI." - Sam nods because, what can she say now? - "I work for a different government agency, it's called the DEO - Department of Extranormal Operations, we monitor alien life on Earth and protect it from the ones who want to harm us." - an Alex pauses and looks at Sam, waiting for questions, but she doesn't have any, not yet anyway - "I have been working for them for years, actually, Supergirl works with us too."

This sentence gives Sam a chance to ask the first question - "Supergirl? Do you work with her often?"

Alex lets out a laugh almost choking on her beer - "I'm sorry. Yes, you could say that." - before Sam has a chance to ask Alex to clarify it a little, she continues speaking after running hand through her hair - "I have been... handling Supergirl since the first time she... appeared." - it's clear Alex is choosing her words carefully, but Sam guesses one has to do that if they work with superhero

"Hmmm I see." - she hums - "So FBI is just a cover?" - when Alex nods she steps closer and lays hands on Alex's chest - "Who else knows?"

"Kara, my mother, J'onn, Winn, James, few people you never met, Lena-"

That information surprises her - "Lena knows?" - it seems like she will have to have a serious talk with her boss/friend

"Ah, yes. I think..." - Alex pauses for a moment, looking up at the celling - "I think she figured it out during that Daxamite invasion some time ago."

"And you say it so easily?" - it really is crazy, her girlfriend, sort of, they need to talk about that, but, her girlfriend, speaks about alien invasion as it is a thing that happens once a week

"Yeah, it's my job. And it's bonkers, but it's really easy to get used to that." - after a second Alex smirks and pulls Sam even closer - "And if you're considering being with me..." - considering? Is Alex crazy? There is no other option now - "then you're I'll have to learn to live with that." - there is concern and small traces of fear in Alex's eyes - "You know why I wanted to tell you that before we did anything more?"

Sam can feel her eyebrows raising - "It is huge." - she moves her hands up, to clasp them behind Alex's neck - "And, after hearing everything, I have to say that-" - there has to be some evil part in her, a part that appearing anxiety and growing fear in Alex's eyes is a good payback for making Sam worry about the agent so much during last few weeks. She is not that evil though and decides to quickly pull Alex out of misery - "I really, really would be happy to be able to call you my girlfriend." - she forms as innocent smile as she can while Alex exhales slowly, with her head bowed as much as she can without resting it against Sam's. Not that she'd have something against it.

"You, scared me."

Sam laughs - "Want me to kiss it better?" - she uses her right hand's fingers to smear the lipstick on bigger part of Alex's throat.

Alex snorts - "I am a doctor here."

"So the answer is no?" - with that question Sam starts to pull away, but is stopped by Alex, just as she foreseen

"Who said that?" - asks Alex and pulls Sam back into her.

With grins they kiss again and again, and again before moving to the couch and enjoying quiet few hours before Ruby returns.

 **Fin**

 **For now, it feels like there could be second chapter or something IDK, we will see, I guess**

 **Hope you enjoyed**


End file.
